


Songs in A Minor

by Big_Diesel



Series: The Anthology of Loud House Collection [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Art, Artists, Bisexual Female Character, Bittersweet, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Classical Music, Comic, Condoms, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Femdom, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interracial Relationship, Japanese-American Character, Light-Hearted, Manga & Anime, Music, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Lincoln is a sixteen-year-old aspiring comic book artist who engages in a relationship with Lily's teacher, Michelle (Sailor Neptune). It is until he discovers that she is married to Haruka (Sailor Uranus), his boss. Despite the pleas of ending the relationship, she doesn't want it to end. Will he be responsible and cut all ties? Or is he too far gone to end the passion he has for Michelle? Songs in A Minor is a bittersweet tale of love, discovery, coming of age, betrayal, and hope within those who are involved in this matter. Sometimes, it is never easy to say goodbye. For others, it is never easy to let go, especially if that particular party doesn't want it to end.





	1. Can You Dream After Dying

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence. According to the GPS, this was the location of where he needed to be. On the crumpled piece of paper, torn from a phonebook, he was to be here by three in the afternoon. With time steadily approaching three, he had a few minutes to spare. He took deep breaths, trying his best to maintain his composure. He reminded himself that this kind of nervous was normal. Anybody with a pending job interview is going to be that way, he reminded himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wiped his moist hands on his pants. He was grateful that the midnight blue slacks hid the moisture. Lola gave him certain colors of his clothing to conceal his nervous. She added that the colors of midnight blue and coral blue complimented each other.

He stepped out of the Honda Accord. He closed it gently, trying not to alert anyone or anything. His footsteps were the only thing breaking the silence, along with the dead leaves as he approached the door. Judging by the denseness, the door was old-fashioned. A bit of a history buff, Lincoln knew that the door was an eighteenth century door based from New England. The bronze door handle cracked, but it brought more authenticity of its age. He was about to hit the door knocker until he heard something from the intercom.

Static was going on, but after a moment, a feminine voice came from it. "I have been expecting your arrival, Lincoln Loud." Lincoln felt the seriousness in her tone. It wasn't alert, but very certain. The hair from his back was standing, but he kept his composure as he pondered on his next words. "I am grateful to see potential employees come to meeting earlier than planned. It shows effort and I appreciate effort, Mr. Loud!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, taking the compliment.

"When you hear the buzzard, come on in," she told Lincoln. "Be sure to take off your shoes at the entrance. My maid already has shoes prepared for you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." A short silence followed before Lincoln heard the sound of the buzzer. He pressed the door handle, allowing him entrance to the door. Just as she said, there was a corner available for his shoes. He pulled off his shoes using his feet. He gently placed them on the top shelf. As he placed them, he saw that there were another pair of shoes; shoes that belonged to a woman. He tried not to give it any thought as he reached for the slippers and made his way further into the mansion.

From his position, the entrance was very grandeur. It gave him a very antique, retro feeling, if he was using the words accurately. A prominent golden chandelier stood proudly in front of the stairs. The stairs, curvy and marbled, ascended into a split, leading to entry to either rooms. Unsure, but he found it fascinating. He was in awe of the decor of the mansion for it was his first time being in such a place. The closest of seeing a mansion was from television or reading it in his books or manga. Before he could ponder more of the mansion, the door opened from beside him.

Lincoln stood in attention as he saw the woman walking out of a presumed office. She carried an ambiance of mature, important, and cautious. She pursued her lips, giving a glance of Lincoln before extending her hand.

"Hello, Lincoln," she spoke, displaying her smile.

He was startled, but returned back to normal. "Hello, Mrs. Tenoh." He returned her handshake. It was firm, giving Lincoln a reminder that it was a woman giving him a handshake instead of a man.

"Come on in," replied Mrs. Tenoh. "Excuse the mess in here. I was in the middle of cleaning."

It was a standard office. It had a desk, a laptop, and a small bookshelf. On the walls displayed her accomplishments of a businesswoman. From the intel he collected, Haruka Tenoh is well-known in the art industry. It wasn't until a few months ago when she decided to venture in comic book circuit. She used her business connection to establish an office and a studio in the quiet Detroit suburb. She was in search of recognizable, hidden talent. Lincoln was fortunate to be categorized under her search.

Lincoln was surprised of her casualness as he made his way into the office. He imagined her wearing the tidy business suit like she normally wears. Instead, she was wearing jeans and a plain, slept-on yellow Tokyo Giants t-shirt. She stretched her arms outward into the air as she moved some papers from a chair to allow Lincoln a seat. Lincoln can agree with Mrs. Tenoh on the work in progress of her office. She went across her desk and went to her laptop. Lincoln sat quietly and attentively as she type a few things. She furrowed her eyebrows, clicking on a couple of things before returning her eyes to Lincoln.

"First of all, I want to say welcome to this informal interview, Lincoln," she said to him as she displayed the screen of her laptop in front of Lincoln. On the screen, it displayed images of Lincoln's works. "Second of all, I hope that this wasn't much a big a deal to do it here instead of my office. We have a lot of moving going on there and didn't want to interfere. I hope you didn't have a hard time finding the place."

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am, it wasn't hard at all."

"Good, I am glad." Haruka reached for a cigarette. "You won't be offended if I smoke in here, would you?"

"No, ma'am," answered Lincoln. It wasn't until a few moments later when she pulled out a pack of Marlboros. She pulled out two. She put one to her lips and handed the other one to Lincoln. "I won't judge because of your age. But the shakiness and the rings around your fingers gave it away." She chuckled while lighting the cigarette. Lincoln leaned forward as Haruka lit his cigarette. Both exhaled the fumes before resuming to the matter at hand.

"Lincoln, you were a hard person to find," she said while looking at his artwork. "Yet again, being this talented and only in high school, I shouldn't be as surprised." She whistled. "But this is great work and I must say, you make people who spent many years in this game very minute in their craft."

Lincoln bowed for the compliment. "Thanks, but you are giving me too much credit. It is because of them that I copied in their image."

"Look at yourself being humble and modest," she said while flicking the ashes into the empty coffee cup. "That is why I want you to be involved with this."

"Wait a minute!" Lincoln was taken aback. "Are you telling me that you are going to hire me? What about the process and…."

"Never you mind about that," she said. "Those are formalities so other won't be jealous. But the minute I saw your work, you were already hired. The juxtaposition of you and your work was timing." She took another puff of the cigarette. "When I saw your drawing parodying  _Sailor Moon, Ouran High School Host Club, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Mysterious Girlfriend X,_ and  _Amagami_ , I was amazed, just to name a few of your work. Judging by your  _Ace Savvy_ works, your inspiration came from that particular comic."

"You can say that he was the start of what I am doing," said Lincoln admittedly. "From the beginning, I always wanted to be a comic book artist. But, it wasn't until high school I wanted to become a mangaka."

"Mangaka," she retorted while finishing her cigarette and reaching for another. Lincoln took that pause as an advantage to take a puff of his cigarette. "I can't promise you will be there in the near future. Your skills are flawless, but unproven." She took another puff. "However, you will be useful for this. Let's say it is a start on your path to being a mangaka." She turned her laptop around and typed on the keyboard. A few moments later, she turned it to his sight.

"Are you familiar with OEL manga?"

"I am," replied Lincoln. "Original English Language manga. Works that are Japanese inspired, but made from the Westerners."

"Right on the money," replied Haruka. "Since moving from Japan, my mindset has always been money. From representing agencies such as AT&T, Johnson and Johnson, and the like. It gives me great joy when seeing stuff you do flourish." She exhaled. "Lately, I am looking for a new venture. A colleague of mine from Osaka discussed with me on getting involved in this kind of media. Frankly, I am a fan of manga, but don't have a clue. The only thing I know is money and you guys are the resources that I need to make it happen.

This start-up company is going to be responsible for opening up writers and artist to create one-shots and serialized stories. Don't worry, I have people from out there bringing their finest people to come through and help us. However, I prefer the majority to be from the neck of your woods."

She put the cigarette down, focusing her attention on Lincoln. "You came very recommended, Lincoln. When I first met you at the comic book convention those few months back, I saw your talent. It is a damn shame that you didn't win. But, it comes to show you how much people know fine quality work. Anyway, I search far and wide to find you. It is the blessings of God that you are here. Now, I am highly interested in putting you to work." She leaned closer to him. "Are you up for it."

Before Lincoln could give himself a thought, he quickly responded with a yes.

"I am happy to hear. However, there are legalities. Because of your age and the damn labor laws in this country." She paused. "The point is I can't pay you as much as I should because you are sixteen." She let out a smile. "However, the laws never discuss about commission." She gave him a wink, which made him blush. "So, I will pay your standard wage and give you an additional check. What do you say?"

Lincoln wanted to jump from the seat and scream from the top of his lungs. An opportunity to work as an artist and with well-known businesswoman, Haruka Tenoh, he silently thank God before returning to reality. "I am happy to say that I want to do it. How soon can I start?"

"Not for another month or so. There are some things I need to get straighten out. I just wanted to have you on our side before anybody else gave you any idea," she said. She extended her hand. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Loud."

He shook her hand. His smile was wider and wanted to call his parents about the news.

"This calls for a celebration," she said. She pressed the buzzer on the intercom. "Honey, can you do me a favor and come see me for a sec?"

There was a small silence, but it was quickly answered. "Yes, dear." Lincoln's eyes widened when hearing it was a feminine voice.

"Normally, we have our maids, but they have yet to have their papers cleared."

"So, you just got here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes and no. I have been in and out over the past couple of years. However, the woman you just heard, that is my wife. She has been here for a few years now."

"Your wife?"

She blushed as she put both elbows on her desk. "I am a lesbian, Lincoln." She winked. "I have been involved with my wife for quite some time. She is a wonderful woman and I can't wait for you to meet her." She gave him a fierce stare. "You don't have a problem about I being with a woman?"

"Of course, not," answered Lincoln. He smiled. "I mean it is a shame that a beautiful woman like yourself can't be with a man. But, seriously, your choice is your choice and I respect it."

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw the woman in question. Haruka's face displayed affection when seeing her wife. The woman displayed a pleasant smile on her face as well. She looked to be in her late thirties. She had fair skin and beautiful long hair. Her body, her aura displayed maturity, elegance, modesty, and the like. She was wearing a blue sundress. In her hands, she had a tray of coffee with individual cups for the cream and the sugar.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted something to drink, but I brought it, just in case," said the woman.

"One of the reasons why I love you so, darling," answered Haruka.

The woman walked from behind Lincoln's chair and made her way to Haruka's desk. Before she could put the tray down, her eyes descended on Lincoln. Her smile dropped the moment she laid eyes. In return, Lincoln did the same.

Lincoln averted his eyes. The woman did the same. Haruka noticed the awkwardness and was prone to speak. "What is the matter, Lincoln?"

Lincoln turned to Haruka. "It is nothing. The sun reflected from the cup and got in my eyes, is all."

"Ok," she said before turning to her wife. "Is everything okay, Michelle?"

She nodded her head. "I am fine. Just migraine is all. Been busy with so many things."

"Don't work too hard, darling. Especially when we have two bundles of joy on the way."

Michelle was silent, just nodded in agreement with Haruka. Haruka turned to Lincoln. "Excuse me for that, but Lincoln, this is my wonderful wife, Michelle."

Michelle blushed, displaying her hands to Lincoln. "Good to see you again, Lincoln."

His face was drained of its color, but returned her handshake as well. "Charmed."

"So, you two know each other," asked Haruka.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Lincoln. "Haruka teaches orchestra at my sister's school. I come there often to watch my sister or help your wife out with things." He took a sharp breath. "I didn't know that you are her have a connection."

Haruka smiled. "This girl keeps to herself. When I mean she wants her life private, it means it is private."

MIchelle look startled. She quickly poured coffee for the pair. She handed it to them before making her way to the door.

"Hey, dear, what's the rush? Lincoln and I are just talking. Come have a seat and chat with us."

"I quit, dear," replied Michelle. "There are some unpacking I have to do. Also, papers that need to be graded. I also have that competition to…."

"Relax, dear," interjected Haruka. "I am okay. Go and tend to your work. We will talk later. I love you."

Michelle turned and smiled. "I love you, too."

Michelle whisked away from the office. Lincoln took some breaths before returning to the matter at hand. Haruka took a sip of her coffee and turned the laptop back in the direction. A few moments later, her intercom was buzzed. More footsteps sounded in the hall. Then, there was a knock to the door.

"Yes," asked Haruka.

"The lawyer is here with the contracts," answered Michelle as she opened the door.

"Shit," replied Haruka under her breath. "I forgot about that." She turned to Lincoln. "Listen, Lincoln, sorry to cut this short, but can we meet another time?"

"Sure," replied Lincoln. "Thank you for the job."

"The pleasure is all mine," answered Haruka.

Haruka followed Lincoln out of the office with her hands on her back. Lincoln passed the lawyer as she was entering the office. She looked like she wasn't too far from Lincoln's age, but her occupation reminded Lincoln that she was well into her thirties. She had long hair and a slender body. She was wearing the kind of suit that reminded Lincoln when Lori wore on her first after college job interview.

"Michelle," said Haruka. "Be a dear and let Lincoln out. I don't want to further make her wait."

"No problem, dear," answered Michelle.

Haruka kissed Michelle on the cheek before walking into the office to close the door. Out in the center of the hallway was Lincoln and Michelle. Lincoln kept his head down to the floor. He saw Michelle's slipper from his line of sight. He took another breath as he tried to make his way to the exit.

"Lincoln."

He stopped in his tracks, his heart beating when he heard her say his name. When she said it, it could have been music playing or whispered prayer. It still wasn't enough to deter Lincoln. He was at the spot where he was putting on his shoes. As he putting them on, Michelle kneeled beside him. Lincoln could smell her honeydew scent. Lincoln wasn't afraid to admit that Michelle was a beautiful girl.

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Can you at least turn around so we can talk?"

Lincoln kept silent. He pulled on his other pair of shoes. He put the slippers on the other side. He stared at the door. He closed his eyes. He wanted to combat the tears. He wanted to be somewhere other than here. What was Michelle doing here, he thought. Why is Michelle serving the role of wife, he thought. Why is...why is…, he ingested that thought before releasing, why did Haruka say she was expecting?

"Why didn't you tell me you were married to her," asked Lincoln without looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't in between relationships?"

"Lincoln," she said hesitantly. She put her hand on his shoulder. Lincoln tucked in his lip when feeling her familiar touch. His breathing was getting faster. He was now combating his tears. "I don't...I don't...I don't know, Lincoln."

Lincoln stood up and turned around to see Michelle. Her hands were tucked in her sundress. She even couldn't look him in his eye as well.

"I don't know either, Michelle. I don't know,  _Mrs. Tenoh_."

Lincoln turned around and put his hand on the knob. He turned the knob and left out the door. He sniffled a few times before making his way to the Honda Accord. He had his hand on the door before seeing Michelle in the reflection.

As he turned, Michelle pressed her way to him. She grabbed his face and reached for a kiss. Lincoln was hesitant, fighting it but Michelle had the upper hand. He muffled as he tried to pry her from him, but she didn't stop. Lincoln saw the tears streaming from her eyes. No longer could handle it, he dropped his keys to succumb to her kisses. Both shared a fiery kiss as tears were coming from the both of them.

"Let me go," argued Lincoln in between kisses.

"I won't," replied Michelle.

"Let me go," he said repeatedly.

"I won't," she answered. "I won't, I won't, I won't."

"Don't do this to me," cried Lincoln. She used her knee to spread Lincoln's leg as she advanced into him.

"I won't let you go," she cried. "I am sorry for doing this to you."

"Let me go," he said in between sobs. "Let me go, Michelle."

"No," she whispered to him. "I won't let you go. I won't let you go, Lincoln Loud."


	2. She Was Elegant

He told Lily to not drag the scarf or else it would get tattered. He wasn't surprised at her carelessness. She just turned five and he was grateful that she was learning how to dress herself. With their mother's return to the workforce, it was decided that Lincoln would be responsible for taking Lily to music class every day after school. Lincoln put his palm to his forehead, for the decision came through drawing straws. He wasn't home at the time. He preferred the option of spending the evening drawing comics and writing stories with his longtime friend, Clyde. In result of his absence, the null and void decision of Lily's caretaker was final.

She jumped for joy as she heard the sounds of the puddles' splash. Like it was a new sound that she was curious. That was part of the reason for her attending music class. Before she could talk, she perfectly pitched a tune. At three years old, she was playing scales on Luna's keyboard. Even she and Sam had a jam session or two before band practice. Lily was identified as a child prodigy at the age of four after she picked up a saxophone at daycare and taught herself to play. It was through the advice of her preschool teacher to enroll her in music class.

Lily grabbed Lincoln's hand as they approached a street corner. Lincoln was grateful that there were some sense where it counted. She held his hand tightly, tugging at her big brother. He knew that if any sibling was going to take her class, it will be Lincoln. Matter-of-factly, she whispered to her brother that she prayed it was him, followed by a peck on the cheek. It wasn't strange for a young girl to have a fascination of her only brother, Lincoln concluded. He rather have himself than other influences in the world. When the light turned green, Lincoln told Lily to look both ways before crossing the street.

The music school was in the garden district of nearby downtown. It was about a half mile from their home and adjacent to the park. Lincoln was fortunate that the arcade and the diner, Magnolia's, was within the vicinity. A chance of Mortal Kombat and some apple pie with hot chocolate was perfect for Lincoln as he imagined, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

The building was located on the second floor. Judging by the design, it seemed the office space combined with the previous office space. He wasn't an engineer, but he noticed the newly formed wall with the former shell of a door. Lincoln's intent was to drop off Lily and then go to the arcade to kill time until her hour was up. But before he stepped foot in the school, Lily folded her arms and stopped Lincoln in his tracks.

"You are going to stay with me today," she said as she stomped her foot. Her arms crossed displayed herself meaning business. A handful of occasion rose from her standing her ground. When she didn't want peas or mashed potatoes and when she wanted something of importance. Lincoln knew that this was the latter of the matter.

"I wanted you to see me play. That is why I wanted you to come with me," she told him with the pleas in her eyes.

He smiled, faltered by her cute look. "Ok, I guess I have to save Mortal Kombat for another day." He rubbed her fingers. "But, we will stop by Magnolia's for some apple pie and hot chocolate. Deal?" He extended his pinky finger.

She smiled. "Deal."

The sound of the bell alerted anyone in the room that there were guest. According to the sign at the entrance, they must take off their shoes and wear slippers, unless they have socks. Lily followed instruction as she knew the routine before entering the building. Lincoln sat on the floor, taking off his shoes in search of some spare slippers. He managed to find some that fit. Lily scurried to the hallway where there was an open space. Lincoln dusted himself off and followed Lily.

Upon entering, he saw a grand eighty-eight keys piano. Looking at its design, he knew it was antique. Lily gave him and his sisters a brief history on pianos. She told them that their music teacher acquired it from Japan during her days as a violinist. She performed throughout many venues in Japan, Europe, and parts of the United States. The piano was a gift when she did her farewell victory tour. Lincoln was amazed of Lily's articulation of her memory. Lily couldn't stop talking about her music teacher. Even Lincoln was getting curious of the music teacher that he only knew as Ms. Kaiou.

"Hajimemashite." Lily told her music teacher before bowing to her. She tugged her skirt before running and hugging her. "Welcome," said her teacher as she return her hug. "Right now, I am getting the chords and the notes set up. Why not you have a seat and we get things set up. Okay?"

"Hai," responded Lily gleefully as she ran to her seat. Lincoln observed his surroundings. He saw a few bandstands. A few instruments from the woodwind and string family. There was a long whiteboard of musical notes and lists of songs, depending on the measures. He saw images of composers such as Beethoven and Bach. As he observed, he saw photos and plenty awards of the teacher's accomplishment. Many of which coming from Japan, like Lily said.

"Oh, Lily. You didn't tell me you were having a guest." The older woman smiled. Lincoln saw her modesty. She dusted herself off from the chalk in her hand. She was very beautiful and elegant in his mind. She was wearing a crimson sweater with a pearl necklace. She was wearing a plaid dress that stopped to her knee. She was wearing stockings. She was barefooted, but judging her feet, they were dainty. Her hair extended to her shoulders. It was wavy, reminded Lincoln of a curvy, grassy hill. Her scent was dashing, a hint of lilac, if he recalled. He spent too much time admiring the beauty that her cough interrupted him. He smiled while embarrassed. "Sorry," he said. "Sometimes, I can easily zone out."

She in return laughed as well. "That is okay. I am teacher. We have those moments." She extended her hand. "My name is Ms. Michelle Kaiou. But, you can call me Ms. Kaiou or Ms. Michelle."

They briefly exchanged laughs before Lincoln extended his hand. "Where are my manners? I am sorry. My name is Lincoln Loud." He pointed to Lily. "That lovely young gifted genius is my sister."

She smiled at Lily before returning to Lincoln. "And what a genius she is. So, you are the mighty handsome brother she kept telling me about."

He blushed. "You are giving me too much compliment. I am not that dashing."

Lily interjected, which also made her fall out of her seat. "No, big brother. You are very handsome. I keep telling her that you will come and watch me play."

"She is right, Lincoln. Lily, here, has talked about you extensively. She really wants to hear her play."

He chuckled. "Well, I made a deal with the lad." He scanned around the place, noticing the sparse emptiness. "Should we expect other students?"

"Oh," she said while putting her sheet music on the bandstand. "This is my advanced class. You see Lily is at an age in which my other students are yet to perform. Her talents are very orchestra worthy and piano worthy. I am seriously encouraging her parents to enroll her in a special school when she reaches the first grade. Her skills needs to be seen."

He was taken aback. He didn't think a Loud sibling could receive such a compliment. He winked at Lily. "Seems like somebody deserves a treat after this." Lily clapped her hands in glee.

Michelle coughed, making him and Lily silent. "As I was saying. She is the only one that can reach heights like that. So, here she is alone. I am happy that she brought a handsome gentleman to watch her perform." She turned to Lily. "Pull out your violin and turned to Janacek's  _Sinfonietta_." She retrieved her violin. "I will accompany you." She extended her hand to Lincoln. "Have a seat, if you like."

"Sure," said Lincoln as he found a seat across from the girls.

"On my count," said Michelle. Lincoln watched as Michelle and Lily began performing their song at hand. His eyes widened by watching his sister play with those notes. This was a contrast for the Lily he knew would throw temper tantrums and listened to heavy dubstep on her phone. However, seeing her sister beautifully played the woodwind instrument was astounding. He drifted away from Lily to concentrate on her teacher. Her eyes were closed, allowing her fingers to waver and lead her to the right notes. He had never heard a violin wonderfully and beautifully played. If he could describe it, he felt like a carefree wind swaying into the depths of Bohemian and beyond. He gasped, shortness of breath as he was bewitched by enchanting beauty of her playing. For a brief moment, enchanting beauty of Michelle.

He immediately shook those thoughts. The girls were finished with the first set. "That was very good, Lily," she told Lily as she clapped. "You did a marvelous job. However, on the last measure, you were a little too fast."

She rubbed the back of her forehead. "Sorry, Ms. Kaiou, I was too excited to see my big brother." She stuck her tongue out and winked at Lincoln.

"Okay," she told Lily. "Now, for the rest of the time, I want you to practice your scales on your clarinet. Is that fine?"

"Hmm-hmm," she confirmed as she put up her violin and reached for the clarinet beside her.

"Practice these measures for awhile until you are finished," said Michelle.

"Yes, ma'am," said Lily.

Michelle sat behind Lily as she watched and critique her skills. Lincoln was grateful to his sister involved in what she loves. It made him think of his art. Last week, Lincoln was a part of the comic book convention in Detroit. He and Clyde entered a contest for best amateur comic. The winner of the competition had an opportunity of being displayed in the American edition of  _Shonen Jump_. Unfortunately, their  _Ace Savvy_ parody didn't place in the top three. Nevertheless, their comic did receive honorable mention. Their comic was presented on the comic book convention's website. That gave he and Clyde hope as they added it to their resume on their DeviantArt account.

Lincoln was proud of his talents, but he couldn't compare to the talents of Lily. She was the talk of the Loud family at this time. There weren't favorites, but he was excited for Lily. And he should for he was her big brother. The remainder of the time, he recorded her performance on his cell phone. Every now and again, he took glances at Michelle.

He told Lily to wait on him as he put on his shoes. She continued jumping at the door as she was ready to head to Magnolia's. He laughed as she was more anticipated than he was. Once he put on his shoe, he was ready to go. Michelle walked from behind him.

"Thank you for coming, Lincoln," she said while keeping her arms folded. Her face was blushed as if she wanted to say more, but was hesitant to do so.

"No problem at all, Ms. Michelle," said Lincoln. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. I am well pleased to see her results coming from this work of art."

She bowed, laughing in the process. "You are too kind, Lincoln. I am grateful. I am."

"Don't mention it," he said. He was turning to the door. "Well, I see you again next time. Hopefully, I can learn a trick or a trade from you guys."

"You should," she said. "It is never too late to play an instrument."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but as you can see, can't make Lily wait any longer."

"Okay, Lincoln. Come back soon," she said.

Lincoln bowed to Michelle. He grabbed Lily's hand as they were going out of the door.

"Lincoln!"

He turned around. "What is it?"

She looked away with a flushed face. "Just be careful in the cold and look out for Lily, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He and Lily waved to her goodbye before stepping out of the music school. He continued holding Lily's hand as they made their way to Magnolia's.

* * *

The phone woke Lincoln. The luminous hands of his clock pointed to a little after two in the morning. The room was dark, with the exception of his lava lamp. He made a note to get rid of it and donate it to someone or someplace. He fixated his eyes. He knew that the only person calling at this hour was Michelle. And the only person who would keep the phone ringing until he answered. Since that dreadful encounter at the mansion, Lincoln avoid her calls. From the time he left the manor until his bedtime, she continued calling and messaging him, neither of which he answered or read.

He sat up with a tremendous headache. His face flushed and his eyes were dry. He knew that it came from the many hours of crying. He didn't tell his parents or his siblings of his crying. He explained that he was in "one of those moods."

He turned and put his feet on the floor. He continued seeing his cell phone luminated into the room. Eventually, he would have to pick it up unless he wanted to awake his sleeping family. He scratched under his arms and made his way to the phone.

He didn't feel inclined to answer and he had every right. However, there were spots for Michelle that were still soft. He answered.

There was a pregnant silence following his answering. He heard sniffling from the other line. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello," said Lincoln. There was silence, but the sniffling confirmed it was Michelle.

"Hello," said Lincoln again with a little frustration in his voice. Once again, there was silence.

"Listen, Michelle. If we are going to do this, then I am hanging up. Goodbye," said Lincoln.

"Wait," she said. There were some sniffling followed by sobs. Lincoln hear the crackling on the phone. "I want to talk, darling. I want to see you."

"There isn't nothing to talk or see. You lied to me."

"Listen, please. I just need a few minutes. Please, darling."

"In those few minutes between saying those haughty words and the passion filled sex we had, why did we have that time to talk."

"I am sorry."

"Words, just words for what you did to me."

"Please, Lincoln," she said. "Just hear me out. Can we talk?"

He balled his fist. Hearing her crying voice was bringing tears in his eyes. There was a time where it did work. The nights he spent wiping away her tears. Moments he thought that were important to him.

"If you want to talk, fine," he said. "Where are you?"

"Around the corner from your house," she told him.

He sighed loudly. "I will be out there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

He hung up the phone.


	3. Always Keep Close

A few days have passed since his introduction to Lily's music teacher. Lincoln admired the skills and the talent the woman displayed during her session with Lily. The first thing he mouthed from his lips was elegant. Michelle Kaiou was a textbook definition of elegant. How her smooth hands fiddled with the violin; vibing with the rhythm at every string and at every pluck. She handled it smoothly as it was a whisper in the wind. It was probably a poor example of a simile, but the point was comparing it to his skills of writing. That night, he returned home and opened his sketchpad to continue his work. Most of the drawings were anime character he had admired or secretly crushed. He opened to a clean page and began sketching the outlines of Michelle. He carefully detailed the position, her stance, and how she played with Lily. He traced the background of the studio, remembering the pictures of Beethoven and Bach on the wall; the eighty-eight key piano. After spending over an hour or so, the picture was completed. Lily and Michelle, elegance.

"Why can't you stay with me today, big bro." Lincoln watched as his sister tearfully tugged at his jacket. At the same time, Michelle grabbed Lily around her hips, trying to pry her from her big brother.

"Lily, he can't stay today, dear," said Michelle while struggling. "Maybe he can come another time." She groaned as she realized the strong grip of the tenacious five-year-old.

"I want you to stay, Lincoln," she said while sobbing. "Don't go nowhere. Please, big brother. Stay here with me." Her snot trailed to her lips, combining with the tears. It wasn't until Lincoln presented himself from gentle brother to stern parent.

"Lily Loud, listen here right now!" His voice was firm, but not enough to put fear into his sister. Immediately she went silent. She sniffled and tilted upward to Lincoln. "I can't stay today. I have to take care of some things." He kneeled down to her height. He pulled his handkerchief and wiped the pre-crusted snot and tears around her face. He instructed her to blow her nose. After wiping her face, he returned the handkerchief into his pocket. "I must go today." He looked to Michelle. Her eyes lingered on Lincoln as well, probably to her surprise of his firmness.

"I promise that I will come and sit with you tomorrow," he said. He put out his pinky ring. "Remember about our pinky promises."

She puffed her face. Her fist was tightly wrapped. Lincoln tilted his head, refusing to let down. When seeing her methods weren't phasing him, she relaxed. She tilted her hand and extended her pinky. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," retorted Lincoln while wrapping his pinky around Lily.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a dirty needle in my eye." They both chanted together.

"I will come to your session tomorrow," said Lincoln.

"You promise," questioned Lily.

Lincoln closed his eyes and kissed his sister on his forehead. "I promise, Lily. Or a dirty needle will go into my eye."

Lily smiled, hugging her brother and running to the studio. She stumbled when she forgot to take off her shoes. Michelle remained standing. Lincoln was about to turn before feeling her grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Ms. Kaiou," said Lincoln. "Is there something you need?"

She shook her head. "I am just amazed on how adorable and awesome you were to Lily. You have an amazing way of taking care of children." She swayed her hair, releasing a slight blush to her cheek. "You must do that to all children?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I just care about Lily and seek her best interest." He paused. "Along with my other siblings." He took her hand from his shoulders. She apologized, but he excused it. "I will be back in an hour to get her, Ms. Kaiou." He bowed to her. "Thank you for being taking care of her once again." He nodded to her goodbye and stepped outside of the studio. Even as he stepped out, he saw the reflection of Michelle holding her hands around her chest. Elegant and pretty was the definition in Lincoln's brain.

He made it to the main corridor of the shopping center. As much he wanted to enjoy time with his sister, there was business to be tended. It was thanks to a tip from Clyde that he had a tail. He was suspecting it since the moment he stepped out of school and picked up Lily.

He wasn't a block from the shopping center when someone ran up and grabbed him on his shoulder. He looked around and saw the tail glaring at him, with rage in his eyes. The tail wasn't alone for there were two of his friends accompanying him from the vehicle that was following Lily and Lincoln earlier that day.

Actually, Lincoln knew they were tailing him for about a week or so. However, he kept his cool for he knew that they were in the public eye and wouldn't do anything to involve others. They were to wait when he was alone and the streets were desolate.

He kept a calm demeanor as the duo joined their leader. They, like the tail, displayed the same look on their face. Lincoln looked to the sky for this was the very day he didn't bring his brass knuckles with him. The tail gripped tightly on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Oi! So, Loud, are you are going to come easy or we are gonna beat your ass on this spot," spat the Tail. Lincoln's eyes darted to his pocket.

_He's carrying._

Knowing he didn't have much options. He extended his arms in the air, alerting the others that he didn't have any weapons. The Tail, scratching his brown hair, reached around and patted Lincoln's jacket. He let out a weak smile. "He's clean. Come on."

The Tail and his friends surrounded Lincoln as they walked down the street. For anyone that was passing by, they would think they were a group of friends on a destination. Lincoln was worried, but he didn't have much options.

He was grateful that the trio did it without involving his sister, Lily. That would have been a different story.

They dragged Lincoln into a narrow alleyway. The Tail stood directly in front of him with his two friends holding him on either side. The Tail grabbed Lincoln by his collar. Lincoln was aware of his strength. Standing at six feet five inches and having a wrestler's build, the Tai was a force to be reckoned. The Tail had Lincoln lifted until he was standing tiptoed.

"You fucking rat," spat the Tail. "Your skunk-haired ass sold me out!"

Lincoln shook his head in disagreement, but kept calm, despite the situation.

"You sold me out," spat the Tail as spit splashed on Lincoln's face. "Do you know how much trouble I am going to be in now because of you?" The Tail bared his teeth as he brought his face closer to Lincoln. "You squealed! You're the only person who could've talked, you bitch!"

Lincoln snorted through his nose. His face furrowed. "Before you display your rancid breath to me, I didn't tell anything to nobody."

"You fucking lair," said one of the Tail's friends. "It was you! We are going to fuck you up for sure!"

"My ass is going down and I am gonna make sure your ass will be beat down," said the other.

"Like I said, I didn't say a word. I don't know who snitched, but guaranteed it wasn't me," said Lincoln.

Despite Lincoln's bravado, he was honestly in fear of his life. He knew of the Tail's aggressive, abusive reputation. A second year senior, he has seen more of the principal's office, detention, suspension, and the security enforcement officer's office than the classroom. A few weeks ago, Lincoln got involved with the Tail after witnessing him and his friends spying on the girls during P.E. Lincoln was aware of the secret exchange of gravure and selling girls' pictures. Not particularly interested, but he didn't know that he would have spot the Tail as a source.

The Tail threatened backlash to Lincoln if he told. Lincoln told him that he had his word. About a couple days ago, the Tail and his friends were sent to the office. They were immediately suspended from school and could possibly be charged for voyeurism. What made matters worse was that the Tail is a legal adult and the girls in the picture were underaged. He was facing a risk of being labeled as a sex offender.

Although Lincoln knew he wasn't responsible, but he knew it was a matter of time before the Tail came looking for him.

Lincoln suddenly felt the violent shakes of the Tail banging him against the wall. "You are going to make me lose anything I can get! If I am labeled as a predator, do you know I will fucking end you?" Lincoln saw the anger in his eyes. The fury of a bull, if he could describe it.

"Listen, Tail," said Lincoln as he struggled. "I promise you. I didn't snitch. I didn't tell no one. I don't know who did. You gotta understand, loose lips run high in this school."

"Really? You didn't snitch to no one?"

"I did not. No one knows but you guys."

"On your life?"

"On my life!"

The Tail glared at Lincoln for a moment. He scratched behind his forehead and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let him go!"

"The fuck," questioned one of the friends. "I didn't come here…."

"Shut the fuck up, man," said the Tail. "If Linky here didn't tell, he didn't tell. I mean, we were caught slipping." He turned to the duo. "Let him go!"

"But, Tail…"

"Let him go!"

One of the friends swore under his breath. They let go of Lincoln as he dropped to the ground. He straightened himself up. He whispered a prayer of thanks to God.

Before he could even pronounce a letter, he saw the smug smirk on the Tail's face. No time to react, no time to even think, he was met with one of the Tail's punches. With the first hit, Lincoln was down on all fours.

Lincoln could feel the side of his face stinging and realized that he was punched. Not even a second and he was met with another punch. His face hit the wall. He then was met with a kick to the face from the Tail's shoe.

"It was you, bitch," screamed the Tail. "Regardless it was or not, somebody is going to pay for this!"

Lincoln was lying on his back when he was met with a kick to the side. He could feel the cut in his mouth, the amount of blood releasing from there. Lincoln didn't have any methods but to defend himself. He covered his face and curled into a ball as the trio proceeded to kick him in the ribs over and over.

The finishing act was when the Tail pulled out his brass knuckles from his pocket and aimed it for Lincoln's mouth. The impact of the brass knuckles along with the wall knocked him into an unconscious state.

* * *

Lincoln opened the door to the loud sound of Michelle's car blaring. As she told him, she wasn't too far from his house. He was fortunate that she wasn't directly on Franklin Ave. He didn't want anything or anyone suspecting the whereabouts of a teenager in the middle of the night. He put on his seatbelt and situated himself. He was met with a warm kiss from her. He didn't return it. His eyes were closed, trying his hardest to combat the tears.

Michelle was wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which was atypical for her style of dress displayed elegance. She looked restless. Her eyes were bloodshot and judging by the twitching of her fingertips on the steering wheel, she neither had sleep or she returned smoking.

"Thank you for coming, darling," said the gentle voice of Michelle. Lincoln felt the soft touch of her hand rubbing the back of his neck. She continued rubbing through his hair. He let out a soft moan. He took a sharp breath before moving himself from her.

"I am here," said Lincoln. He, honestly, didn't know how state it. He was unsure if that meant that he was here for Michelle or was here to alert her of his presence. He rubbed the soreness of his knuckles. He still couldn't look at her in the eye.

"Let's leave the city for a bit," she told Lincoln.

"I think that is the best thing you truthfully said all day," said Lincoln.

Michelle gave him another kiss as she put the car into drive. The faint sound of the radio was playing. Lincoln recognized the tune. "Caught Up in the Rapture." A lovely serenade by Anita Baker.

It was the very song the duo first made love to.


	4. Ricochet (Part I)

It felt like his brain was going through a whirlpool. He felt that his synapses were going into eight million directions at once. The surge of pressure from the blunt object hitting his once. The agonal breathing he had to succumb before paralyzing into an unconscious state. Ringing occurring in his eyes as the goons continued attacking him; pelting him and kicking him until they were too tired to continue. Although it was the Tail that delivered the finishing blow, it was one of his goons who dished out the coup d'etat. He opened his zipper and pulled out his penis. The gnashing of teeth and the haughty laugh of the goon as he urinated on Lincoln. The others saw and proceeded to join their comrade-in-arms. The Tail spat on Lincoln and urged the others to leave for evening traffic was picking up. Alone Lincoln was after leaving the school and alone he was in the alleyway. Misbegotten and injured, the concrete served as his bed and the snow accompanying the concrete on the unconscious Lincoln.

He was nauseated, never in his life has he been put in this position. He had faced bullying through the teasing of Ronnie Anne, but never in that degree. He faced some incidents in the latter part of high school, but he always kept his peace. With the exception of Clyde, although he and Clyde attend different schools, he was a loner. He had difficulty fitting in at his school.

The Tail and his goons made a sheer reminder of his unwelcoming.

 _Water, water_ , the white-haired child thought to himself. He was parched for water, something to alleviate his headache, his sickness. Slowly, he was drifting in-and-out of consciousness. He barely felt the snow touching his exposed body. He barely felt that stray cat coming to lick his wounds. He barely saw that vehicle coming into the alleyway. He tucked in his eyes, fearing that it was the Tai and his goons returning for more.

He counted to himself until he felt they were to leave. He heard the slamming of a door. He continued counting to himself.

_Lily, stay in the car._

Lincoln kept counting; he wanted to drift away. Away from the pain.

_Lincoln, I am here. Oh my God, what happened to you?_

He was gracious that Lily was safe in the arms of her music teacher. He silently prayed for her safety when he knew the goons were following him.,

_Lily, grab the blanket in the backseat. Pass it to me._

He continued counting, praying that the goons wouldn't return to the music school after Lily, after Michelle. He knew if they were capable of attacking him, then maybe Lily would be insurance. He knew of the Tail's reputation. Spying on girls were the least of the Tail's troubles. His troubles extended in gambling, extortion, and assault.

_Don't worry, Lincoln. I am here. C'mon, I will get you up._

There was a girl by the name of Midori. Midori was a classmate of Lincoln's. They had art class together. What he admired about Midori was the expression she displayed in her art. She was hard of hearing and communication was difficult. Nevertheless, her words were expressed in her work. It spoke wonders, beyond words, beyond comprehension. Lincoln loved it and at the same time, valued for her, cared for her, and honestly, he started to fall for her.

Unfortunately, the day he was going to confess, the Tail made his rounds to the art room after school. The school was liberal, allowing access until they closed in the evening. Midori tended to stay alone. Lincoln would have gone there, but he had to take care of duties he could no longer remember. It didn't matter for the Tail administered his green light special on the poor girl. From what the rumor mill told him, he asked Midori on a date. Politely, she turned him down. Because of his ill-mannered personality and unfamiliarity of the word, no, he persisted. When she refused again, he forced himself on him.

She cried and pleaded for help, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Once again, the rumor mill said that Midori was sexually assaulted. Midori didn't come to school the next day. She didn't come to school the day after that.

Lincoln learned that Midori became homebound. He came one afternoon to visit her, but her parents didn't want any visitors from that school. They shut the door and that was the last time he had heard of Midori.

_Don't worry, Lincoln. I will get you some help. Don't cry, Lily. He is going to be fine. We just need to be prayerful. I can still feel his pulse. So, don't cry, Lily._

Karma has no expiration date was the saying Lincoln told Clyde when he handed the evidence of the Tail's pictures of spying on their female classmates. Clyde, with his experience and expertise in photography, joined Lincoln as they pursued the Tail on his misadventures. Although Lincoln wasn't responsible for telling on the Tail, he was responsible for his downfall.

He knew it was a matter of time before the Tail would get to him. He wanted restitution. He wanted justice. There was a girl crying in agony at home who was unsung. A girl crying herself to sleep and beating herself up for losing her virginity. A girl who wanted a prince but instead confined to a toad. Lincoln wanted to be that prince and was robbed of that opportunity.

_Lincoln, wake up, please. Please, darling, wake up._

Once again, he returned to his unconscious state. He saw his brain trying to flicker, alerting him that he needed to wake up. He couldn't see, but he felt his brain telling him to wake up. Figuring out something to wake himself up, he started to clap his hands. When he felt it wasn't enough, he did it harder. He continued clapping and clapping until he felt his body waking up. He continued until he felt oxygen coming into his body.

_I am starting to feel a pulse. He is being stabilized. Repeat, the patient is becoming alert._

When Lincoln opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling moving sporadically. He was seeing people covered in masks. He thought he saw one with a stethoscope.

_Everything is going to be okay, sir._

"Where am I," asked Lincoln as he realized that he was feeling an apparatus around his face. As he observed further, he realized that it was an oxygen mask.

"You are at the hospital," said the doctor. "We are going to get checked out."

"What happened to me," asked Lincoln. "What happened to me? Where is Lily? Where is Lily?" Lincoln was gasping for air as he was extending his arms. He was trying to fight, but the surgeons held him down.

"Sedate the patient until he is stabled," said the surgeon.

"Roger that," said the other doctor.

Lincoln cried as the syringe entered his vein. He continued extended his arms until they were getting weaker. No longer was he seeing the ceiling or the doctors, his eyes drooped once more into an unconscious state.

* * *

Johnson's Creek was the place where Michelle and Lincoln were to be found. The vehicle was turned off and the pair sat in silence. Lincoln stared at the window. There was nothing to see but darkness. Michelle looked at the steering wheel, staring into nothing as well as they were all engulfed in darkness. Before arriving to the place, the news reported of power outages in the area. With the pair familiar with the area, it was less likely of someone or something were to look for them.

Michelle pulled out a cigarette and inhaled before pouring it into the night's sky. The window was down, allowing the breeze to enter the car. Before Michelle could speak, Lincoln opened the door and stepped out of the car. Pursuant to Lincoln, she joined him as well.

The sound of rocks accompanied the footsteps of Lincoln when he sat on her hood. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes as well. He lied back on the hood, allowing its heat to comfort him on this cool night. The ring of smoke blending in lingering smoke that it attracted the flying creatures of the night. In a way, he was grateful for the silence, leaving him time to think. Thinking has been the latest subject of his brain.

Michelle vacated the thought she wanted to say, but instead sat beside him and smoked. Every other second, the end of the cigarette flickered like fireflies.

"So," said Lincoln as he flickered his ash onto the ground. "What are we going to do?"


End file.
